heirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clare Löwe
Early Life Clare is an only child. Her parents inherited wealth from Leanne’s mother and father, who ran several successful businesses in Sydney before passing away. Though wealthy, Clare isn’t the spoilt brat type. She enjoys spending money on her friends and hanging out with them, or her solitary wanderings. Besides that, her other hobbies are few. She collects anything she can fit into her room that is about cats, and owns her own black Birman named Sootie. She was born in Goulburn and has lived in a two-storey mansion on the upper end of town her whole life. Her childhood and teenage years have been fairly ordinary, attending Trinity Catholic College and spending most of her afternoons in the mall with friends. She doesn’t get along with her parents very well, especially her mother, as they both possess strong personalities and a stubborn streak. Her father she can relate to more, especially after the night of her sixteenth birthday, but they still don’t get along most of the time. Powers It was on that day, after a particularly dismal party, Clare’s first power became apparent. Crashing on her messed-up bed, she closed her eyes and sighed. Her dad, entering the room soon after to check on her, took one look around over the piles of junk before calling out her name. Annoyed, she sat up, muttering about parents being old and blind. James, calling out once more, turned and left her room, not seeming to notice her. She hauled herself off her bed and followed him, confused now, as he yelled her name again. Poking him in the shoulder from behind and demanding to know what he wanted, he didn’t take any notice. Thinking herself invisible and probably un-hear-able too, she decided to test the theory by screaming a swearword at the top of her lungs. It was, of course, at this moment that her Cloaking ability decided to wear off. I’ll leave the rest up to your imagination. When he did calm down, though, James realised something was different, and tried to help Clare. He showed her his power, and though she was confused at first, she pretty much just took it all in her stride. Leanne wasn’t so happy, as she knew what James had had to deal with growing up – taunts and secrecy from an early age – but she helped all she could. As it was the holidays when it happened, Clare had a bit of time to get used to it, and used some information she found on the Internet to find out what was going on. Enjoying her power immensely once she had gotten the hang of it to some small extent – which did take many months – she often got into situations that were entertainingly risky. She and her father also discovered she can cloak a person other than herself, but that takes a lot of concentration and is especially draining. Also, she still can’t cloak more than one person at once. Her second power, Flight, emerged less than a month ago. When out with some friends one afternoon, she felt herself floating upwards. Gripping her chair tightly with both hands until it passed, she used the excuse of feeling unwell to go home. None of her friends suspected anything, as the surprise of the weightless sensation had left her pale and shaking anyway. Fearing some strange side-effect to her other power, she kept it from her dad. Even after she went back on the Internet and found out about Flight, she didn’t tell anyone. Besides, one secret all of her own wouldn’t hurt. Every time she starts floating out of control with no way of stopping it, she simply disappears – cloaked by her other power. Romantic Life When she was younger she had a few relationships with older guys. Her later mentioned spontaneity seemed to intrigue some of them. That, though, is all in the past. Showing little or no interest in males, she often jokes about her sexuality. She hasn’t had a crush in over six months, and has always handled any emotional overflow – in her view any kind of sadness or affection – extremely badly. She found that most people she associated with romantically got hurt in some way, so decided not to even bother trying. Her tendency to lick people probably wouldn’t have gone down well with a boyfriend anyway. Recently, she has had a spate of questionable dealings with other females, much to the pleasure of her male friends. Possibly would consider a proper relationship with a male if he were to impress her - something human males seem incapable of. Appearance Clare is tall – close to 6 feet – and, well, stringbeany. Medium brown eyes and fairly high cheekbones are often covered, on the right side only, by a fringe that extends nearly down to her pointy chin. She has short, dirty blonde hair, cut asymmetrically with a slightly longer trail left down the back, affectionately referred to as her cattail. This part is either tied up or unconsciously twirled around one finger. She has only her ears pierced and admires those who have more, but wouldn’t get any herself. She almost regrets the barbed-wire tattoo on her left arm she got during a rebellious phase, but it had taken her hours to design it, and it makes a good topic for conversation during uncomfortable situations. Clothes-wise, Clare’ll wear anything just about anything comfortable – except pink. She wouldn’t hesitate to buy a guy’s shirt if she liked it, such as her current favourite, which is black and has ‘Sorry… About Your Face’ printed across the front in large letters. She usually wears jeans and converse, or if she’s in the mood to make everyone else feel extra short, she wears her black high-heeled boots. They’re over two inches high, taking her up to about six feet two inches, and amusing her immensely when she stands next to some of her shorter friends. Personality She is a listener, not a talker, so when around quiet people for extended periods of time, uncomfortable silences seem all too frequent. She rarely speaks about herself unless completely necessary, but is friendly and people find her easy to talk to, so she knows a lot about a lot of different people, but only one person really knows her. She has definite trust issues, and a colourful relationship history has left her much less than willing to get close to anyone. Her best friend would be the only one she trusts, but Clare still keeps some things to herself. When around her friends, she makes a lot of jokes and feels at ease. She is fairly confident most of the time, walking almost with a swagger and usually a large grin on her face. In class she is completely different, rarely contributing to discussions, but most teachers described her as a hard worker who uses a lot of subtle humour. It would have interested them to know she did no study out of school, being way too lazy, and all her decent marks were just luck. She’s also really good at not getting caught when doing something against school rules. She is far from religious despite her Christian schooling, and like her parents is an atheist. One word she would use to describe herself is spontaneous – she has done a lot of stupid things for the sole reason that most people wouldn’t expect her to do them. The easiest way to convince her to do something is by making a totally unlikely proposal, like jumping off a roof, especially when she’s drunk. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Featured Character